Virtudes
by Charlone
Summary: Siete virtudes para James Potter ::Drabbles:: En la vida hay que hacer sacrificios, ¿pero qué sucede si tienes que resignarte a eso por lo que tanto luchaste? TERMINADO
1. Perseverancia

Drabbles para la tabla "Virtudes" de "Retos a la carta".

_Claim:_ James Potter.

_**Virtud:**_ Perseverancia.

* * *

**Persevera y triunfarás**

Cerró el libro con pereza. Sirius a su lado seguía leyendo, prácticamente devorando el suyo.

-No hay caso- Ansioso miró a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba ya vacía, todos los estudiantes debían estar camino al campo de quidditch.

-Tiene que estar por acá, estoy seguro- no lo miraba, leía y pasaba las páginas a toda velocidad, más inmerso en la lectura de lo que James hubiera querido.

-Probablemente su madre si se enferme- ni el creía esto, pero no entendía porque debían averiguar que sucedía en la mente de Remus justo minutos antes del partido contra Revenclaw, el equipo lo asesinaría, pero los amigos son los amigos, y si Sirius estaba dispuesto a perdérselo debía tener una buena razón. Los ojos de Sirius de pronto se iluminaron.

-Bingo- giró el libro y lo colocó de forma tal que James pudiese leer. Éste estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su cuerpo se paralizó tan sólo con leer el título "¿Cómo reconocer un licántropo?"

-¿Te suena familiar?- Sirius sonaba triunfal.

Tres años de búsqueda habían finalmente dado sus frutos. Como dicen por ahí, persevera y triunfaras.


	2. Concentración

_Claim:_ James Potter.

_Virtud:_ Concentración.

Mil gracias a **_Piper Lupin_** por el beteo ;)

* * *

_**Un minuto más**_

La puerta sellada con magia se abrió dócilmente, y caminando con una paz exasperante, como si estuviese entrando a un bar en lugar de a la casa de su siguiente víctima, Lord Voldemort hizo su acto de presencia.

Los gritos provenientes de la planta alta le impedían concentrarse. Intentaba recordar algún hechizo, cualquiera, que al menos pudiese retener por un instante lo inevitable. Debía hacerlo, al menos hasta que ellos consigan escapar. "_Concéntrate_". Éstas palabras resultaron algo irónicas, era lo que solía decirse a sí mismo durante un examen o un partido de quidditch, era algo paradójico pronunciarlas ahora, cuando su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada y frente a sus ojos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sucedió sumamente rápido, una risa, una voz y un dolor punzante que le recorría el cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer y gritar. Alaridos que salían de su propia garganta pero que no controlaba. No podía dejarse vencer, debía mantenerse concentrado, porque lo único que estaba en sus manos era aguantar lo suficiente. Estaba dispuesto a morir salvándolos. Sabía que ni bien terminase con él iría por ellos, y él no iba a permitirlo, iba a morir pero iba a morir por ellos. "_un minuto más_" pensaba esto y hacía usos de todas sus fuerzas para evitar sentir dolor, y así, quizás, vivir unos instantes más, dándoles tiempo a escapar. Pensaba en ella y sabía que no había forma de que huyera y lo dejase allí, maldita testaruda.

Si prestaba atención, podía hasta oírlos sollozar. Quiso gritarle que corra pero lo único que consiguió fue un patético y lastimoso susurro. Lo cuál pareció divertir a su asesino. _"Concéntrate"._ Una carcajada. El hombre frente a el soltó unas palabras, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para asimilarlas. Oyó un grito desgarrador proveniente de las escaleras, había vuelto por él. Sin embargo James Potter no tuvo tiempo de reprenderla, de hecho no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más y lo último que vio fue a Lily, con sus pecas y sus lágrimas, todo en una extraña tonalidad verdosa...


	3. Desinterés

_Claim:_ James Potter

_Virtud:_ Desinteres

_Una vez más, mil gracias a **Piper Lupin**

* * *

_

-¡Prongs!- Sirius Black se sentó junto a su amigo en la sala común de Griffindor. El verano había comenzado y como todos los sábados la sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, a diferencia de los jardines que se encontraban abarrotados de estudiantes que luchaban por acaparar el último rayo de sol. James dejó su escoba y lo miró.

-Te busque todo el día, tengo un plan para Snivellus- James arqueó una ceja – Snivellus, ya sabes, pelo grasoso, serpiente, algo asqueroso si me lo preguntas...

-Se quien es Snivellus, Padfoot -interrumpió- pero decidí dejarlo en paz por un tiempo.- sin decir más volvió a su labor de "lustrar la escoba hasta que su brillo encandile". De pronto algo entorpeció su tarea. Una mano se posó sobre su frente mientras que con un dramatismo digno de Shakespeare Sirius se encargaba de dejar en claro que algo en su actitud no iba bien.

-Oh no ¿James qué tienes?- Comenzó a caminar en círculos, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se detuvo frente a un tercer muchacho que, sumergido en su lectura, había sido partícipe de la conversación.-Moony, tenemos un problema –lo tomó de los hombros como si su vida dependiese de ello. Anonadado, Remus, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada, miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos. De pronto pareció comprender.

-Ah, veo que te has enterado de la nueva "noticia"- Ahora Sirius era quien se encontraba contrariado.

-¿Noticia ¿Qué noticia?- Ante el silencio de James, Peter quien se encontraba a su lado se unió a la discusión.

-Bueno, podría decirse que el desinterés en torno a Snape viene acompañado, muy bien acompañado me atrevería a decir- Sirius tardó unos instantes en comprender con precisión esas palabras, y no fue hasta que una melena pelirroja apareció por el retrato que su mente consiguió atar los cabos sueltos.


	4. Caridad

_Cliam:_ James Potter

_Virtud:_ Caridad

Como de costumbre, otra vez un millón de gracias a _**Piper Lupin.**_

* * *

"La caridad es humillante porque se ejerce verticalmente y desde arriba; la solidaridad es horizontal e implica respeto mutuo" Eduardo Galeano _(1940-?) Escritor y periodista uruguayo._

_**Patética caridad**_

Desde que James conoció Remus Lupin este insistía en que había conocido a lo largo de su vida la compasión tan bien como la discriminación. Decía que cientos de personas sintieron odio del mismo modo que cientos de personas sintieron lástima. Empezando por su madre, y que él había tenido más caprichos cumplidos que cualquier otro niño, lo menos que merecía al deber cargar consigo "ese peso".

Luego, entró en Hogwarts y creyó que por primera vez iba a poder ser uno más del montón, sin embargo confiar en que su condición sería ignorada había sido un gran error. Por los pasillos percibirse miradas de clemencia no era una tarea muy ardua, y hasta era imposible no notarlo. No importaba que fuese un secreto, porque de todas formas en los últimos años, que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo era en Hogwarts un secreto a voces. O quizás no tanto, pero a él le parecía eso.

El stress no podía ser nada positivo para su "enfermedad", y este era uno de los principios fundamentales que los profesores tomaban en cuenta a la hora de, por ejemplo, tomarle un examen. Las adulaciones nunca faltaban y tampoco las sonrisitas lastimera que provocaban en uno ganas de golpearlos. James Potter no podía tolerarlo.

Volvió en sí. Miró hacia atrás, a pesar de que la noche cubría los jardines la luna le permitía ver sin problemas, además, durante las transformaciones su vista parecía adquirir un precisión diferente. Un poco más atrás un perro negro, una rata y un lobo lo seguían. Una noche al mes, con cada luna llena, ellos cuatro se completaban. Se entendían más allá de las palabras y eso no tenía precio. Definitivamente eso no era patética caridad.

* * *

Bueno, no estoy muy segura con este. Sobre todo con el cambió de perspectiva y con el protagonismo exesivo de Remus en un drabble que debería ser de James. Pero ustedes dirán :). 

Muchas gracias a Lal que, aunque no lo cambié, fue la primera en darle una miradita


	5. Pureza

**_Claim:_** James Potter

**_Virtud:_** Pureza

_**

* * *

**_

_**Traición**_

Una mano le arrancó el cigarrillo de los labios.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa y sin embargo no me ves soltando humos como una chimenea.

Esa discusión ya se había vuelto tradición, sin embargo el sólo sonido del timbre los sobresaltó, impidiéndoles continuar. Sus sentidos estaban más alerta que de costumbre. Y no era de extrañar.

James se acercó a la puerta, tardó algunos minutos en quitar todas y cada una de las medidas de seguridad que los amparaban y encontrarse con un Sirius muy mojado. El clima parecía hace días conspirar para adecuarse a los acontecimientos. Al igual que sus rostros demacrados, sus kilos perdidos y sus aspectos un tanto descuidados que eran la viva imagen de sus circunstancias, de hecho lo único que parecía realmente vivir allí dentro era el niño que jugaba con una pequeña escoba junto a su madre, sin enterarse de nada.

-Sirius te vas a enfermar – desde el sofá Lily hizo un leve movimiento de varita y mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a protegerla Sirius quedó completamente seco.

-Gracias

James abrazó a su amigo, en los tiempos que corrían cada vez que se veían sanos y salvos era un buen motivo para alegrarse.

Atravesó la sala lentamente y tomó asiento- tengo noticias.

Nadie dijo nada, la vida les había ensañado que últimamente esa introducción no solía aplicarse a buenas nuevas. James carraspeó.

-Llamaré a Remus, deberíamos estar todos.

-Preferiría que no- su tono era bajo, casi inaudible. James tomó asiento junto a su esposa.

-¿Preferirías que no, qué?

Sirius meditó sus palabras.

-Preferiría que estemos solos- James pareció sorprenderse.

-Bien, te escucho- se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, dispuesto a oírlo.

-Remus es el traidor- Soltó esto rápidamente, sin despegar la mirada del fuego que parecía resultarle sumamente interesante, incapaz de decir más nada. El rostro de James se contorsionó de manera extraña, un nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el habla pero de todos modos tras un breve lapso de silencio consiguió responder.

-¿Tenés pruebas?- el tono era una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, ira y abatimiento, y quizás sus palabras sonaron mas bruscas de lo que hubiese querido.

-¿Me crees capaz de decir semejante cosa sin las pruebas necesarias?- se puso de pié. Respiraba más fuerte que de costumbre y James hubiese podido jurar que sus puños estaba firmemente apretados en los bolsillos de su túnica- ¿no te parece que es extremadamente difícil para mi el solo pensar, aunque sea por un ínfimo instante que é_l _intenta matarte?- su voz se volvía cada vez más ronca- sabes muy bien lo que significa. Vivir con el asesino de mi mejor amigo me resulta un tema algo delicado.

-Lo lamento- Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste donde había estado?. ¿Donde estuvo cuando Alice y Frank cayeron¿o cuando Moody fue atacado? Jamás estuvo ahí. Intenté buscar otro, cualquier motivo que lo justifique, cualquier razón, por más improbable que fuese, que me permita estar seguro de que no es él. De que estoy equivocado, porque creéme, jamás deseé estar tan equivocado.- Terminó de decir esto como si cada silaba le doliese en lo más profundo de su ser. Y ahora si, el silencio fue rotundo.

James estiró sus brazos y Harry caminó graciosamente hacia a el, olvidando la escoba tras de sí. Su risa desentonaba con todo eso que lo rodeaba. James sonrió al escucharlo reír, y esa sonrisa en los labios de su esposo pareció consolar a Lily, quien a pesar de las lagrimas cogió su mano y lo imitó, porque si él era capaz de hacerlo significaba que aún tenían algo de esperanza. Los tres adultos observaban al niño jugar con la barbilla de su padre, ajeno a todo. La ingenuidad y la pureza de Harry conseguían aliviar un poco el dolor. Les recordaba que no todo era angustia y les mostraba porque seguían luchando. Aún quedaba algo de vida en ese asqueroso mundo que en ese momento, para cada uno de ellos, era sólo cruda y vil traición.

* * *

Este me quedó un poco más alrgo. Opiniones siempre serán bienvenidas


	6. Paciencia

**_Claim:_** James Potter

**_Virtud:_** Paciencia.

_Gracias a Piper Lupin por el betero ._

_Esta me costó más que de costumbre, ustedes dirán._

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Spoiler relativo. El fic a nivel canon no contempla el 7mo libro, pero pueden encontrar hechos semejantes. Fueron avisados, no acepto reclamos al respecto xD.

**

* * *

**

**Paciencia**

Ríe a carcajadas, más fuerte que de costumbre. Intenta, como siempre, llamar su atención. Sin embargo, otra vez como siempre, pasa de él. Maldita prefecta perfecta.

Sirius y Peter a su lado siguen riendo, pero James ya no recuerda que le causo tanta gracia, su mente está en otro lugar, cinco bancos más adelante para ser exactos. Inclina su silla hacía atrás, obteniendo un mejor panorama de lo que sucede en la otra punta de la clase. Arroja su pluma sobre el pupitre algo molesto.

-¿Se supone que Quejicus es menos insoportable que yo?

Sirius lo mira, interrumpiendo su conversación. Enseguida comprende de qué está hablando y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Depende. Cuando respecta a cierta pelirroja te pones que das nervios.

James frunce el seño y sigue cortando colas de rata. Tras un breve lapso de silencio vuelve a hablar.

-No, en serio. Esa mujer tiene los conceptos alterados. La invito a salir cada semana, le echo flores incluso en sus estados más deplorables, dejo que me explique transformaciones como si de veras no entendiese y resulta que soy un cerdo. Pero Quejicus le dice sangre sucia y es una pobre víctima de mis viles y macabras ideas. Que alguien me explique por favor como funciona su mente retorcida porque me esta enloqueciendo.

Nadie dice nada, hace varios meses que sus quejas en cuanto a Lily se convirtieron en largos y tediosos monólogos. Contradecirlo podría resultar en una lenta y dolorosa muerte por aburrimiento.

-Se que tengo que tener paciencia. Pero hasta eso tiene un límite.

Remus quiere acotar que, decirlo de ese modo es un tanto extraño. Si no lo conociese de arriba a abajo y de derecha a izquierda, con ese comentario hasta podría creer que James Potter es una persona paciente. Pero es lo suficientemente prudente como para limitar sus palabras a un arqueo de cejas.

-¡Ya llevo siete años esperando¿No te parece paciencia suficiente?- Cruza los brazos fastidiado.

-Yo no dije nada – Remus pone su mejor cara de inocencia, influida por Sirius. Sabía que en algún momento iba a resultarle útil.

-Pero lo pensaste

Sirius no puede contenerse, la tentación es demasiado grande.

-Parece que alguien está susceptible hoy- toma la mejilla de James imitando a esa típica tía abuela que no encuentra mejor diversión que torturar a su sobrino.

Como toda defensa James arroja un manotazo. Acto seguido: caos. El caldero se vuelca y una sustancia viscosa nada agradable se esparce por la mesa. Los gritos de Slughorn, la risa de Sirius, la mirada reprobatoria de Remus y Lily, la sonrisa de suficiencia de Qujicus y las sonrisas del resto de la clase son mucho para él. Suelta un bufido y con un movimiento de varita arregla el desastre. La clase vuelve a la normalidad.

-Creo que alguien saldrá herido hoy- dijo, ya más que disgustado parece furioso. Y a Sirius le encanta agregar más leña al fuego.

-¿Qué pasa James? Y yo que creía que eras muy paciente.


	7. Consagración

**Virtud:** Consagración

**Claim:** James Potter

Última viñeta. Muchas gracias a **_Ophelia Inmortal _**por el visto bueno -.

**

* * *

**

**Héroe**

Sentado en el sofá, con el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, observaba un punto indefinido en la oscuridad de la sala. Impasible, completamente inmerso en el torbellino de ideas que ocupaban su mente. Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en su cabeza como un eco infinito que no parecía querer dejarlo en paz. Iban por ellos, y eso era un hecho. El silencio era sepulcral; miró a su alrededor, a pesar de que era la misma modesta casa de siempre, se sintió encerrado. Como si las paredes se hubiesen contraído de la noche a la mañana y se burlaran de su patética reclusión.

Desde que salió de Hogwarts que se había consagrado con la causa. Había puesto cuerpo y alma en una lucha que era tan suya como de todos. Cargaba sobre sus hombros con una responsabilidad que quizás no debía, pero él se la había adjudicado y siempre intentaba hacerla valer; demostrar que todavía, aunque muchos no lo notasen, les quedaba algo de esperanza, porque él aún podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Pero de pronto, todo era distinto. Tenía que quedarse allí, en ese sillón, rezándole a quien sabe que dios por aquellos que ahora tomaban lo que alguna vez había sido su lugar. Era un completo inútil declarado. Pero en la vida había que tomar decisiones, y él no tenía porque ser la excepción. No importaba cuanto chillara o pataleara, las cosas estaban sumamente claras. Su ciclo en la guerra había finalizado en el instante mismo en que Lord Voldemort se metió con su familia. Porque no era él quien importaba, nunca lo había sido; y si tenía que ceder por ellos, cedería. Era una lástima que su maldito complejo de héroe no quisiera dejarlo siquiera un instante.

* * *

Esta virtud se me resistió un poco ¿opiniones? los reviews son saludables y me hacen feliz. 


End file.
